Love Worth Fighting For
by MayDayReject
Summary: Love Worth Fighting For is the sequel to A Life Worth Fighting For. Maila and Reiben continue their lives together after the war but everything isn't as simple as they wish it could be.
1. Love Worth Fighting For

Love worth Fighting For

Maila and Reiben made their way back to the Captain. They knelt down and Reiben gently took a piece of paper from the Captain's pocket.

"Carpy's letter" Maila whispered and Reiben nodded. He then stood and looked around. Maila had hardly ever seen Reiben cry, but as he looked around she could see tears trailing their way down his cheeks. They left clear marks against the dust that was covering his face. Maila stood and hugged him tightly; he then started to sob loudly. He pushed his face into her shoulder and Maila rubbed his back. Then in the distance she heard her name being faintly called. At first she thought that it might have been just her hearing but then she heard her name again and again.

"Did you hear that?" she said and Reiben looked up.

"Hear what?" he asked wiping his nose.

"Maila…" a voice called in the distance

"That" she said and Reiben looked around.

"Maila…"

Maila set of at a run towards the battered city. She heard Reiben and James calling behind her but she continued forward. On the bridge she passed Upham, he reached out and grabbed her sleeve.

"Maila" he said but she pulled out his grip.

"Not now Upham" she said and continued running.

She got to the middle of the destroyed city and listened again, this time she could just about make out the direction in which the voice was coming from.

"MAILA!" the voice now screamed "HELP ME!"

Tears sprung into her eyes.  
"Jackson!" she yelled back.

She spun around and gripped the side of the head with both her hands, now it felt like his voice was surrounding her. She started to doubt that there was actually a voice at all and it was all in her head. Another shout confirmed that the voice was real as other soldiers started to stop and listen.

"Where's it coming from?" she asked a nearby Corporal.

"I think its coming from that way?" he said pointing.

Maila looked in the direction he thought and gasped as she realized she was looking at where the bell tower used to be. She ran over and looked around.

"Jackson, talk to me god damn it!" she yelled and he few seconds later she herd a cough. She raced over to a pile of rubble and started to dig rocks away, she must have looked like a mad woman scrabbling for crumbs. She felt a hand on her soldier and looked up; she saw Reiben standing behind her. Behind him were James and Upham.

"Maila babydoll, he's gone" he whispered and tried to pull her away but Maila wriggled out his grip.

"No, I can hear him" she said "Help me"

He sighed and looked at James and Upham; they both had pitiful looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy" she said crossly.

There was then another cough and Reiben's eyes opened wider.

"There you son of a bitch, is that enough!" Maila shouted crossly and started to dig again.

"No, it came from over here" Upham said running to another pile of rubble.

Maila raced to help him as they pulled rocks away, both gasped when they saw the pigmentation of pink skin.

"Daniel" Maila breathed out and she looked at Upham.

"Dig" he said and the pair were quickly joined by James and Reiben.

Once they had all the rocks out the way the extent of his injuries were clear, none of them could even believe he was alive.

"Jackson" Maila whispered.

He was in a real state, the right side of his face was completely burnt and his right eye was a bloody mess. His left eye didn't leave Maila's, he reached up and Maila gave him her hand.

"Your gonna be okay Jackson" she said.

The scene was all too familiar.

This was exactly how Wade's death occurred, they had all surround him and told him he was going to be alright when they all knew he wasn't. Jackson knew this and he let go of Maila's hand, he blinked up at her as he slowly reached around his neck and pulled off his chain with his dog tags on and his cross. He then reached for Maila's hand again and pressed them into her palm.

"No" she said shaking her head "You are not going to die on me"  
"Medic!" Reiben and James were calling.

"You hear me Jackson; you are not going to die!" Maila repeated.

The next couple of days went by really fast. The now very small squad found themselves tagging along with the relief unit that had made it to Ramelle. Jackson had been airlifted to a hospital in Washington that specialized in burns, but that didn't stop Maila from worrying about him. No matter how hard the remaining boys tried they couldn't keep Maila's mind from straying to Jackson. Even Reiben, as charming and poetic, as he tried to be couldn't shift her thoughts.

The unit had decided to take a break and Maila had taken herself off alone and was sitting on a rock. She was resting her chin on her knuckles and looking into the distance, Reiben walked passed with a smile and sat down.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?" he asked and Maila let a small smile slip. Seeing the smile Reiben continued, hoping he might just break through the tough outer shell she'd created.

"Are your legs tired cause you've been running through my mind all day?" he asked and Maila rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Stop it" she smiled and stood.

"Are they accepting applications to your fan club?" he asked grabbing her hands.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're so funny" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, do you remember when we first met you were a total douche. And now your totally different" she said twisting her fingers with his.

"Well, you're a girl and I'm a guy and I fancied the pants off of you literally" he said looking her up and down. "It was my way of showing you my affection"

Maila smiled and looked away, the worried look returned.

"Hey, quit stressing. He'll be fine" he said gently taking her chin in his hand.

"I just can't stop worrying" she said and Reiben pulled her into his arms.

"Just think of what's lying ahead of you Maila" he said "We made it out the other end alive, we've been given a chance to carry on" he said.

Maila looked up at him.

"Carry on and do what?" she asked.

He paused and then brought his head close to hers "Have a life together" he whispered and watched for her response.

Her response was to press her lips to his.

Again the next few days went past like a blur. Maila was spoken to by various Marshalls and Majors. Her, Reiben, James and Upham were passed from pillar to post. But the whole time Reiben made sure he was never three feet from Maila. As far as he as concerned her welfare and safety was down to him and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

They finally found their way to the docking yard where all the ships were leaving to take the soldiers from France back to wherever the hell it was they came from.

Maila, James and Reiben were all getting on the same ship whereas Upham was getting on a different one, as the time came for them to split up Maila pulled him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he hugged her.

"Stop apologizing" Maila said. "Remember to write me" she said as they pulled apart. Upham held up a piece of paper that had her address on it.

"I will" he said

One of the ship horns went off and Upham turned around. "That's me" he said.

"Don't get into any trouble" Maila said and Upham smiled.

"No, I'll leave that up to my little sister" Upham said, just as James joined them.

"As will I" James said slinging his arm around Maila's shoulder.

"I'm glad we found you" Upham said to James who nodded.

"Don't be a stranger, and I want to meet this sister of yours" Maila said.

"Defiantly" Upham smiled.

Maila kissed his cheek and after a handshake with James he turned to catch his ship.

"Hey Upham" a very familiar Brooklyn voice said.

They all turned around as Reiben approached, he came and wrapped his arm around Maila's waist. They all waited for him to say something clever.

"Look after yourself" he said and Upham smiled.

"You too" Upham said after the initial shock faded. "I'd better go"

"Bye" they all waved.

Soon their ship came, it was going to be a long journey back to New York and then Maila and James would get a couple trains and buses back to their farm and Mother. Most of the ship journey Maila spent sleeping in the small cabin she'd been allocated and whenever she woke up Reiben would be there on the other bunk watching her.

"You know watching a girl sleep can be kinda weird" she said turning over to face the wall.

"That's one sweet ass you got there" he said and Maila smiled.

"All the better to sit on you with" she replied.

She then felt the bed move behind her. She felt his arm snake over her waist and the other stroked her cheek.

"You have an amazing figure" he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"All the better to move with" she replied, not giving him anything

"You have beautiful hair" he said stoking her head.

"All the better to keep my head warm" she smiled.

"You have gorgeous skin" he said kissing her arm again.

Maila frowned; she turned back over and looked him directly in the eyes.

"No I don't" she said.

Reiben sighed.

He stroked the side of her face and kissed the end of her nose. The red cut on her face had now turned into a white/sliver scar. The cuts on her chest and arms had also turned silver. Her finger was fully healed and now just looked short compared to the others.

"You are stunning, scars or no scars" he said ad pressed his lips to hers again. Once they'd kissed Reiben smiled.

"I want you to come to Brooklyn with me" he said and Maila frowned.

"Reiben…" she sighed.

"Please, think about it at least" he said and Maila smiled and sighed.

"I'll think about it" she sighed and snuggled her face into his chest.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Slowly the couple woke up and Maila cleared her throat.

"Come in" she called and James poked his head in.

He smiled at them curled up on the bed together. "We've got an hour till we get to New York" he said and they nodded.

"Thanks James" Maila smiled.

He winked at her and shut the door.

"You hear that duce, we've got an hour" Maila said sitting up and shaking her head.

Reiben didn't move.

"Richard" she said shaking his shoulder and he smiled, but kept his eyes shut.

"I'm sleeping" he said.

"Well I'm gonna get ready" Maila said attempting to crawl over Reiben to get to the small dresser but he grabbed her and twisted her under him. She squealed a laugh and smiled up at him.

"Now that is the smile I love" he said and Maila frowned.

"Say that again" she said and Reiben's eyebrows furrowed.

"Now that's the smile I love" he repeated.

"You love" Maila whispered. She looked towards the porthole and could see seagulls flying.

"Maila" Reiben whispered and she looked back at him. "I love you"

She looked up at him and smiled, she reached up and planted a gently kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" she whispered. "Now, I really need to get ready" she said and squeezed out from under him.

She sat at the small dresser and combed through her hair, she placed it up in a neat bun on the top of her head. She then stood and straightened her clothes.

"We'd better get packed" she said and Reiben said on the edge of the bed. "Do you think your Mother will like me?" she asked lightly and Reiben looked up at her, a smile growing on his face.

"You're coming to Brooklyn with me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, course I am. You can't get rid of me that easy" she said and he suddenly swept her up in his arms and spun her around.

The soldiers were welcomed back by millions of happy, waving people. Maila found the sight of it very intimidating. The last time she'd been surrounded by so many people was in Normandy but hopefully this time nobody was going to die. As they made their way off the ship Reiben was careful to keep a tight grip on Maila's hand who held onto James. When they got to a relatively quiet spot Maila pulled James into her arms.

"Tell Mum I'll be home soon" she said and he nodded.

"Will do, have a nice time" James said and nodded at Reiben. "Look after her won't you"

"With my life" Reiben said.

James looked back down at his little sister. "See you soon"

"Yeah, save journey" she said and he kissed her cheek before picking up his bag.

"James" Maila called just as he was turning to go.

"Yeah" he asked.

Maila took a second and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Let me know when Mum's planning the funerals" she said and James nodded.

"I will" he said "See ya soon Sis"

She nodded and he turned and ran for his train, with a sigh and a focus readjustment Maila turned to face Reiben.

"Ready to meet my Ma?" he asked and Maila nodded. "I'll warn ya she can be kinda huggy" he said and Maila laughed.

"I like hugs so that's alright"

**Hey so this is the first instalment of Reiben and Maila's live together after A Life Worth Fighting For. Trust me when I say 'Its gonna be a bumpy ride'**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	2. Mrs Reiben

Mrs. Reiben

Maila had never been to Brooklyn before and she was keen to see the sights but Reiben was too busy pulling her along at break neck speed.

"Slow down" she laughed.

"Sorry" he smiled and slowed a little.

"What's your Mum's name?" Maila asked linking her arm with his. Their fingers entwined together and they fell into a steady pace along the pavement.

"Joanna" he replied.

"What about you're Dad?" Maila asked and Reiben laughed.

"My old Pa was long gone when Ma found out she was pregnant, lets just say he didn't really bother with kids" he said.

"That's sad" Maila said.

"Not really, I never knew the man" Reiben said looking down at her. "What about you're Father, you never mentioned him"

"He died during World War One; I think that's the reason why my brothers decided to go to war" she said thoughtfully.

Reiben nodded and they continued to walk. Soon people were walking past them and nodding to Reiben and looking at Maila.

"Do you know these people?" Maila asked looking behind her as a man in a suit walked past.

"Yeah, I know everyone around here" he said proudly.

"They keep looking at me" she said, her fingers made their way to her sliver scar.

"That's because you're so gorgeous" he said leaning down and kissing the side of her head.

She looked up at him and frowned.

"We all know that isn't the reason they're staring at me"

"Since when do you care what people think about you?" he asked and Maila thought.

"Your right" she mumbled.

"As always" Reiben nodded and Maila hit his arm. "What you love it babydoll" he said spinning her around so her nose was touching his. Maila laughed and planted a small kiss on the end of his nose.

"Cute" Reiben smiled and they carried on walking.

They soon got to a very flamboyant looking shop. The front was decorated ruby red with a gold surrounding, Brooklyn Brassieres was written on the glass in golden curvy writing. Through the window Maila could see plastic modals wearing the underwear.

"Come on, we ain't window shopping" Reiben said pulling Maila through the door. Inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There were endless rails of female underwear, nightwear and what Maila called saucy wear. She imagined this was the type of shop that woman liked to visit and what their partners liked them to visit. The older generation on the other-hand might have a different opinion. Maila thought that the shop was gorgeous. Reiben walked to the end of the shop and disappeared out the back; Maila followed slowly and skimmed her hand along the rails. The clothes must have been made of the finest silk, they were soft and smooth to the touch.

"Where is she, let me see her!" a female voice said loudly.

Maila had barely had time to turn around before she was enveloped in a very tight embrace. The woman hugging her was quite short and a little bit round, but her hug was so warm and motherly that Maila just fell into it.

"You must be Maila" the woman said as she pulled away and held Maila at arms length. She seemed to be studying every inch of Maila's face.

"You are stunning" she breathed out.

Maila was unsure what to say and Reiben jumped in just in time.

"Mai this is my Ma, Ma you've already guessed who this is" he said placing a hand in his Mother's shoulder.

"She is beautiful Ricky" Joanna said still staring at Maila. Tears could be seen in the corners of her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Reiben" Maila said.

"Please call me Joanna or Jo or Anna. I don't mind" she said "You must both be starving and thirsty, come on out the back" she said spinning Maila around and pushing her towards the back of the store.

Out the back was a really nice little room. There were flowers everywhere and there were a few comfy looking sofas. Joanna pushed Maila onto one of them and Reiben sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Your Mother is lovely" she whispered to him.

"I'm glad you approve" he said leaning over and kissing her deeply.

"Now, now save it for the bedroom. As much as I love seeing young people in love I need your lips vacant for talking" Joanna said setting a tray down on the coffee table in front of them.

"You knew we were coming" Reiben said looking at the already prepared tea.

"Well, I saw Alfred Johnson walk past the window. I assumed you'd be on the same ship as him"

"Ah" Reiben nodded.

"Who's Alfred Johnson?" Maila asked taking a cup from Joanna.

"Never mind that dear, so Ricky's told me everything about you" Joanna said and Maila looked at him.

"Have you Ricky?" she asked smiling and he smiled one of his cheeky grins.

"Yes he has, it must have been shortly after the Omaha Landing he first wrote telling me about you" she said and Maila found it hard not to choke on her tea.

"Really, that was pretty early on. I would love to see the letter…" Maila said smiling.

"So Ma, how's business been" Reiben asked and Maila smiled into her teacup.

"Busy, Mrs. Troubowitz came in a couple times to ask how you were getting on" Joanna said.

Reiben looked at Maila with a concerned expression; she returned his look with a smile and placed her hand on his.

"I told her you'd met someone" Joanna said looking at the pairs hands. "So, can I safely assume that you two are?" she questioned.

"An item" Maila finished, she looked at Reiben who smiled gently at her "I guess we are"


	3. Humble Abode

Humble Abode 

After they'd chatted a while to Joanna they got ready to leave.

"Take her home and show her around" Joanna said to Reiben as they walked to the front of the shop.

"Will do Ma" he said and bent down to hug her, she held Reiben's face in her hands. It was clear tot see how happy she was to have her baby back from the frontlines. Joanna then hugged Maila and eventually let them go. Outside Maila excitedly jumped on his back gaining looks from other people on the pavement.

"Your Mother is amazing" she said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

He put his hands under her knees and hitched her higher on his back.

"Come on, I'll show you my home" he said taking of at a run.

Reiben's house wasn't that far from his Mother's shop.

"Its cause she likes to walk to work" Reiben said.

It was a small house, unlike all the other houses it stood on its own and wasn't joined to the other buildings. Out the front the grass was a emerald green color and there were flowers of every possible shade you could think of. Maila marveled at the beauty as Reiben led her to the front door. The garden was a breath of fresh air in the built up city. As Reiben searched for the right key Maila gently touched one of the pink flowers, after a heavy sigh Reiben joined her.

"What's the problem?" Maila said.

Reiben picked the flower and placed it behind her ear.

"Can't find the right key" he sighed and smiled awkwardly down at her. Maila laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're useless" she sighed.

"Not totally" he said pressing his lips to her.

"Hmm, seems so" Maila smiled into the kiss. "So" she asked after they pulled apart. "How are we gonna get in?" Maila asked looking up at the house.

Reiben also looked and smiled.

"How are you at climbing?" he asked and Maila followed his gaze to a slightly open second floor window.

"Climbing is my second name" she said ran jumped over to the window. Reiben came over and cupped his hands for her to tread in. He then lifted her up and Maila grabbed the sill.

"Maila Climbing Ryan doesn't really have a ring to it" Reiben said.

Maila laughed.

"My middle name is Poppy" she said.  
"Maila Poppy, that's cute" he said with a slight humph as he launched her upwards.

Maila grabbed the sill properly and pulled herself up. She then pushed the window open enough for her to slip inside.

"What's your middle name?" she asked sticking her head out.

"Michael" Reiben replied.

"Ricky Mickey, that's wicked" she laughed.

"Just come and open the door" he said putting a hand on his hip.

"Just open the door" Maila mimicked and pulled inside the room.

"Turn left down the hall, the front for is at the bottom of the stairs" she heard Reiben call.

"Bossy Brooklyn Boy" she mumbled and shook her head.

The room she was standing in was obviously an office or study, probably to do with Joanna's shop. Not wanting to be nosy Maila exited the room and shut the door behind her. She did as Reiben had said and turned left, knowing that he wanted the satisfaction of showing her around she headed straight to the front door. She twisted the lock and peeked her head around the side of the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked and he leaned in close.

"May I come in?" he smiled

"Maybe, or maybe not" Maila laughed.

After Reiben stared her down she gave in to his charming good looks and opened the door wide. Reiben slowly brought the bags in and placed them just inside the door; he then suddenly pulled Maila into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked pulling back.

"Just for being amazing" he said.

Maila smiled and pecked his lips again.

"So are you going to show me around?" she asked and he nodded.

The house was a fairly normal house, three bedrooms; two of them had adjoining bathrooms, a kitchen, living area and large lobby for coats and stuff.

"I saved the best room for last" Reiben said as he opened a door on the second door slowly. Maila peered in and saw that it must have been his bedroom. It was surprisingly tidy, even Reiben looked shocked.

"Wow, Ma's been in" he said looking around. He then walked into the room and went to the dresser. He leafed through some papers slowly and Maila approached him from behind, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead to his back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, just memories" he said taking in a deep breath and turning around.

"Bad memories?" she asked and he looked away to the window.

"I suppose" he mumbled.

"We all have our fair share of those" Maila said and Reiben stroked her hair. Breaking the silence there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll go!" Maila said excitedly, she skipped out the room.

She walked down the stairs and open the front door, stood there was a man holding a yellow envelope. He looked at Maila and his eyes kept darting to her scar.

"Eh, is a Mr. Richard Reiben home?" he asked and Maila nodded.

"Who's asking?" she asked.

"My names Sam Miss, I have a telegraph" he said holding out the envelope. Maila took it from him and looked at the cover. It was Army related because it had the crest.

"Thank you Sam" she said looking up to find him staring at her scar.

"Yes Miss" he had just about enough time to say before she shut the door.

"Who was it?" Reiben asked coming down the stairs, he's taken off his jacket and cap.

"This is for you" she said holding the envelope out. He looked down at it and slowly took it from her hand.

"I think it's from the army" she said and he heading into the kitchen.

"What do they want, haven't we given em enough" he said sitting at the table, Maila pulled up a chair opposite him so their knees were touching.

"They might just be saying thank you" she said raising her eye brows and Reiben laughed.

"I wish Babydoll" he said opening the letter.

Maila gave him a minute to read the letter. "Well" he said after a while "It's not as bad as it could be. I've been summoned for a ceremony"

"A ceremony?" Maila asked.

"Yes, for Saving Private Ryan" he said smiling and handed her over the letter. "Skip all the boring crap and look who else is being honored at the bottom"

Maila scanned the writing and then looked at the list at the bottom.

Richard Reiben

Timothy Upham

Daniel Jackson

Maila Ryan

Her first emotion was shock, then sadness. That list should have been twice as long, then she felt a pull at her heart strings when she read Jackson's name. Reiben sensed what was bothering her and he took the letter.

"Come on, lets unpack" he said.

**I'm sorry this is going so slowly, all these chapters are like fillers till i can get down to the nitty gritty stuff. Stick with it and I promise it will get better.**

**MayDayxxx**


End file.
